Itulah Kenapa Nanas Terlihat Lebih Tampan Darimu
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: Miyaji lelah ngejomblo. Akhirnya ia memutuskan men-'dor' salah satu kouhainya. Hingga akhirnya mereka putus dengan alasan nggak elit karena sesuatu. / MiyaTaka. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

 _K+_

 **Genre:**

 _Humor, Romance(?)_

 **Warning:**

 _OOC. Typo. Judul kepanjangan lol. Absurd. Maksa. Garing krispi-krispi._ _Bahasa amberegul emeseyu bahrelwei bahrelwei._ _Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

 _MiyaTaka. Sibling!IzuTaka. Slight MoriIzu, MidoAka._

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Itulah Kenapa Nanas Terlihat Lebih Tampan Darimu © meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu a.k.a Kousawa Alice_

~-"-"-~

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Miyaji lelah ngejomblo. Akhirnya ia memutuskan men-'dor' salah satu kouhainya. Hingga akhirnya mereka putus dengan alasan nggak elit karena sesuatu. / MiyaTaka. Warning inside. Mind to RnR_ _? ;3_

~-"-"-~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pusying pala Miya.

Udah kena _friendzone_ , apa lagi sekarang? Oh, iya. Penjual nanas langganannya tiba-tiba tutup. Alasannya? Mau nikah, katanya.

Iya. _Mau nikah._

Dan alasan itu menyakiti _kokoro_ seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi yang masih setia ngejomblo ini.

"Salah gue juga, sih, napa masih setia naksir sama, tuh, kari ayam klimis." Miyaji monolog.

Berbi Miya lelah, bang. Bunuh aja Miya di rawa-rawa, bang.

Saking lelahnya Miyaji, sampai-sampai ia malas memegang bola. Oh, kecuali _'bola'_ nya Miyu-Miyu yang melekat di _mousepad PC_ -nya. Empuk. Itusih sampai udah bangkotan juga Miyaji nggak bakal lelah megangnya.

"Miya, kita harus menyambut anggota baru!" Teriakan Otsubo membuyarkan lamunan Miyaji yang makin lama makin nista.

Mata Miyaji melakukan _scanning_ cepat—yang melihatnya mungkin akan mengira Miyaji sekarang punya kemampuan Riko atau Momoi.

Ia memperhatikan satu persatu anggota baru.

"Oi, kau." Tiba-tiba Miyaji menunjuk satu orang.

"Aku?" tanyanya balik.

"Nggak. Haji Lulung. **YA ELO LAH**." Woles, mas.

"Ish, aku tau poni baday ini belah tengah kayak Haji Lulung, tapi jangan gitu, dong, _senpai_!" protesnya.

"Udah, diem. Buruan sini."

"Apaan, sih." Anak itu ngedumel, tapi tetep maju juga.

"Miy, anak baru jangan lo apa-apain." Kimura sungguh contoh _senpai_ yang baik.

"Gak bakal. Paling kalau gak tahan tar gue sodok."

"MIY. AMBIGAY, MIY."

Miyaji tak membalas. Ia mengajak (baca: menyeret) sang _kouhai_ corettakberdosacoret ke loker.

"Heh, lo. Sapa nama lo?!" Sumpah, ini, kok, malah kayak lagi dicegat sama mas-mas preman Tanah Abang?

" _Senpai_ , nyante dikit kek. Nama gue Takao Kazunari."

" _'Gua-gue-gua-gue'_ , lo kira lagi ngomong sama siapa, hah?!" _Hell ya._

"Senpai kalau marah-marah gantengnya ilang, lho."

 _Blush_. "Jangan gombal lo." Plislah, mas Miya, masa gitu aja udah _blushing_?

"Yaudah. Terus senpai maunya apa? Ngapain ngajak _'aku'_ kemari?" Takao menekankan kata _'aku'_ karena protes yang dilontarkan Miyaji tadi. "Jangan bilang senpai mau _'anu-anu'_ in _'aku'_ sekarang."

"Niatnya gitu. BDSM malah."

"ANJRIT."

"Gak. Bercanda, kok. Cuma mau kenalan secara personal aja," balas Miyaji santai.

"Oh," entah kenapa Takao ngerasa _awkward_.

"Oiya, _baydewei, eniwei, epliwei,_ ya, Takao—"

"Apaan, _senpai_?"

"—gue belom selesai ngomong, Takao."

"Ye, maap."

"...nah, 'kan. Jadi lupa mao ngomong apa."

Takao tepok jidat.

"Oiya, udah inget."

"Hah?"

Miyaji yang semula berdiri membelakangi Takao kemudian berbalik dan mengacungkan telunjukknya di depan Takao, "Lo kudu jadi pacar gue! Wajib terima, haram menolak!"

 _1 detik._

 _2 detik._

 _3 detik._

 _4 detik._

 _5 detik._

" _Senpai_ jones, ya?"

"Sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun cara Miyaji men- _'dor'_ Takao sangat tidak romantis—sisi mananya yang romantic kalau tiba-tiba ditunjuk oleh _senpai_ dengan tampang mirip sipir penjara lupa digaji, diseret, kemudian dipaksa jadi pacar, coba? Yang ada malah mirip uji nyali.

Bodo amat. Yang penting gelar jones lepas. _I'M_ _FREE_! MUEHEHEHEH! BAYBAY, KARI AYAM~!

—setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Miyaji.

Iya.

Tapi emang kenyataan itu tak pernah seindah ekspetasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miyaji _-san_ , perkenalkan, ini kakakku!" Takao menunjuk pemuda di sampingnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"...kakakmu?" Miyaji masih syok. Dalam keadaan begini, Miyaji harus memastikan dirinya tidak katarak.

"Ya! Namanya Shun _-nii_!" Tampaknya tidak. Miyaji memang tidak katarak.

Izuki Shun. 17 tahun. _Point guard_ tim Seirin. Kekasih Moriyama Yoshitaka.

Ya. _**KEKASIH MORIYAMA YOSHITAKA**_. Tulisannya kudu ditebelin, pakai _capslock_ , dan dimiringkan dengan sudut sekian-sekian, jangan lupa diberi garis bawah.

 _Syiet_ banget gak tuh.

Entah takdir macam apa yang mengatur kehidupan Miyaji. Niatnya mau menghindari Moriyama dan jangan sampai ada hubungan dengan Moriyama, eh malah pacaran sama adik dari kekasih Moriyama. _Hell_.

Dan, "Tunggu, kenapa marga kalian berbeda?"

"Karena kami _'Putra yang Tertukar'_." Ternyata Takao korban sinetron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Takao."

"Apa, Miyaji _-san_?"

"Entah kenapa sekarang nanas terlihat lebih tampan dari lo."

"Hah?"

"Jadi, gue mau pacaran sama nanas aja. Kita putus. Kita _end_. _Bai_. Gue mao kencan dulu sama _pineapple-chan_."

Dan Miyaji meninggalkan Takao yang sukses membatu.

.

.

.

.

 _Halah. Bilang aja lo gak bisa move on dari Mori,_ _Miy._

.

.

.

.

 _End._

— _dengan absurdnya._

~-"-"-~

 **A/N:** ADA YANG DEJA VU? ADAKAH? /diem

Oke, saya memang berniat nge-publish semua ff yang saya tulis di fb waktu NulisRandom2015. Dan ini adalah gabungan dari Day 5, 6, dan 10, yaitu sibling!IzuTaka, MiyaTaka, dan Miyaji Brothers. Dan saya gatel pengen ngegabungin semuanya jadi satu, akhirnya terciptalah cerita absurd ini -v-)b

Sejujurnya nggak ada perubahan dari waktu masih di fb kecuali italic. Iya. Authornya emang males /jder

Ngomong-ngomong, soal penname saya yang ganti, saya masih tetep Kousawa Alice, kok, jadi panggil aja saya kayak biasa =u=

Sekian~ Mind to review-ssu~? :3

 _Tebar cintah,_

 _Kousawa Alice._

 **(Btw, di bawah masih ada omake, lho)**

~-"-"-~

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake 1~!**_

.

.

.

.

"Hueeee~"

"Diam, Kazu."

"Hiks... Huhuhu... HUAAAA~"

"...berisik."

"HUWEEEEEEE!"

"KAZU!" Dan sebuah buku lawakan mendarat cantik di kening Kazunari.

"SHUN _-NII_ JAHAT!" Bukannya berhenti menangis, Kazunari justru makin mewek.

Shun berdecih pelan. Setelah memunguti buku yang menjadi pelaku utama bertambah kerasnya tangisan Kazunari, iapun kembali duduk di sofa di samping Kazunari. "Kau kenapa, Kazu?"

"Nggak apa, kok!" sergah Kazunari cepat, memalingkan wajahnya.

Tangan Shun kembali gatel pengen lempar-lempar buku. "Serius, Kazu."

Bibir Kazunari maju beberapa senti—bibir bawahnya, bukan yang atas, itumah trademark mas pelangi—dan suaranya terdengar kesal, "Bukannya tadi Shun _-nii_ bilang nggak mau dengar?"

"Kazu, sekali lagi kau ngomong gitu, abang buang kau ke Situ Gintung—ah, _kitakore_!" Shun masih sempet _kitakore-kitakore_ -an.

Kazunari pengen lanjut mewek lagi, tapi takut diceramahi oleh kakaknya. Nanti bukannya ceramah yang bener, dia malah ngelawak garing penuh _'kitakore-kitakore'_ miliknya yang hanya bisa dipahami manusia ber-IQ tumveh- tumveh. "Yaudah, aku ceritain, deh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kotak tisu yang dihabiskan Kazunari selagi ia bercerita. Cerita panjang lebar yang rumusnya bahkan lebih panjang dari mencari persamaan dan pertidaksamaan kuadrat. Sebagian besar nggak penting—memangnya apa pentingnya cerita bahwa Miyaji mem-PHP dirinya dengan memilih bersanding dengan nanas? Bahkan Shun tahu bahwa itu hanya alasan supaya mereka bisa putus. Dan bodohnya adiknya percaya dengan alasan tidak masuk akal begitu.

"Dan lagi, kudengar Shin-chan dan Sei-chan menikah!"

 _BRUUUUSSS!_

Kali ini Shun sukses menyemburkan jus jeruk yang tengah ia minum.

"Hah? Apa?" Ia harus memastikan telinganya tidak mengalami penulian.

"Seperti yang kubilang, Shun _-nii_ , Shin _-chan_ dan Sei _-chan_ menikah," ulang Kazunari dengan muka penuh tekukan seperti _origami_ milik Azami— _kitakore_ —dari fandom sebelah.

"Sei yang mana?" Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini membuat Shun mendadak lemot.

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuuro itu, loh."

Entah sejak kapan jendela ruang tengah terbuka sehingga membuat angin dingin menghembus masuk. Yang jelas suasana ini awkward sekali.

Gebetan adiknya menikah dengan mantan kekasih salah satu adik kelasnya—Kuroko Tetsuya.

Iya.

Dan Shun harap ia memang tidak salah dengar.

 _Gebetan. Adiknya. Menikah._

.

.

.

.

"Ini membuktikan bahwa kau ditakdirkan jomblo abadi bin ngenes adalah sebuah fakta,

Kazunari. Bukan opini. Ah, aku turut berduka."

"SHUN _-NII_ TEGA!"

.

.

.

.

 _Omake 1, end._

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake 2~!**_

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA! RASAIN LO, BELAH TENGAH! UHAUHAUHA! UWAAARGH!"

Baiklah, itu bukanlah teriakan manusia purba yang lepas dari museum pengawetan. Itu adalah teriakan bahagia seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi—meskipun author sendiri masih mempertanyakan itu beneran bahagia atau apa. Sembari terus berteriak nista, kakinya terus menginjaki lantai tak berdosa.

Oh, bukan. Sebenarnya ia menginjaki kecoak tak berdosa yang kebetulan lewat. Kini kecoak itupun menjadi korban pelampiasan kebahagiaan Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Pip. "Halo? Rumah sakit jiwa? Ya, saya rasa ada salah satu pasien anda yang lepas."

"YUUYA, LO GITU BANGET! GAK BISA LIAT ORANG LAGI BAHAGIA, YA?!" Kiyoshi mendadak sensi.

Si adik—Miyaji Yuuya—yang barusan menelpon rumah sakit jiwa langsung mengerling kakaknya, "Oh, baru tau bahagia sama gila itu beda tipis."

"NGAJAK BERANTEM LO?!" Kiyoshi nyolot.

"SIAPA TAKUT?! PALINGAN ENTAR NII _-SAN_ NGACIR SAMBIL MEWEK KE PELUKAN _KAA-SAN_!"

"Ap—HEH, GUE GAK PERNAH GITU!"

"GAK PERNAH SEKALI, SIH, IYA!"

"MAKSUD LO PAAN, YUY?!"

Dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kecoak yang sedari tadi diinjak Kiyoshi hidup kembali dan meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah terseok-seok.

.

.

.

.

"Berhubung gue adek yang baik hati, ramah, suka menabung, dan rajin membantu orang tua, ya, jadi gue bakal dengerin _nii-san_ curhat."

"Gak ada yang minta."

"Gue pergi."

"Oke. Maap."

"Buruan, kak. Taugak, jam terbang gue tinggi! Bentar lagi mao pemotretan, terus syuting

film—"

"Dan gue cukup yakin lo mainnya film _'Attack_ _on Ugo, Kecoak Revenge'_ (1)."

"OKE _FIX_ , KITA _END_ , KAK! KITA _END_!"

"EMANG JADIANNYA KAPAN?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiyoshi akhirnya menceritakan alasan kenapa ia teriak gaje bak manusia purba lepas, kenapa ia ngebejek kecoak, dan apa hubungannya dengan belah tengah.

"Jadi, ya, Yuy, gue putus sama tu bocah belah tengah—lo tau siapa. Begitu putus sama gue, dia ngegebet si wortel. Taunya si wortel ngehamilin anak orang, jadi dia terpaksa harus nikahain itu anak orang. Makanya gue hepi, dia dapet karma karena udah PHP-in gue dengan nggak bilang kalau dia adeknya Izuki!" Dan Kiyoshi mengakhiri sesi curhatnya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang _nii-san_ pacaran sama siapa?"

Kiyoshi menunjuk nanas di meja, " _Pineapple-chan_."

Hening.

Tiba-tiba Yuuya menjerit keki, "HIH! DASAR KAKAK JONES! MALU GUE PUNYA KAKAK KEK GINI!"

"KAMPRET! ADEK MACEM APA LO INI!" Kiyoshi nggak kalah histeris.

"CARI JODOH SANA! HUS, HUS! JANGAN DEKET-DEKET! GUE GAK MAU DEKET-DEKET SAMA JONES!"

"WANJRIT, MANA BISA GUE DAPET JODOH SIMSALABIMABRAKADABRA, DEK!"

"GUE TAU _NII-SAN_ DIEM-DIEM NAKSIR HAYAMA KOUTAROU, LHO! GUE TAU! TEMBAK DIA AJA SONO, GIH!"

"Ajigile—GAK, SIAPA YANG SUKA?!"

"MUKA _NII-SAN_ MERAH, TUH!"

"YUY, LO MAO GUE JEJELIN KECOAK TERBANG?!"

.

.

.

.

 _Omake 2, end._

~-"-"-~

(1): ini lawakanku sama author **AiKi Aeru** , ceritanya sih tentang Ugo dari fandom Magi yang ngebejek kecoak-kecoak sehingga ditemukan banyak kecoak tewas di Sungai Rangkui—salah satu sungai di Pangkalpinang. Mungkin kalau mau lebih jelasnya bisa dibaca di notes/aisy-aishi/pembunuhan-massal-kecoak-di-sungai-rangkui-nulisrandom2015-day5/482342645249564/?refid=21


End file.
